kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Boxer
|ability = Fighter |category = Mid-boss}} Box Boxer is a mid-boss who first appeared in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Eating him when he is defeated gives Kirby the Fighter ability. Box Boxer also appears in Kirby: Squeak Squad with the same attacks and Copy Ability. Physical Appearance His appearance is similar to that of Phan Phan, but with a dog head with long ears (that also double as arms) and two feet. His ears overshadow his eyes, leaving two shady spots in their place. His muzzle is a light brown and his nose is a darker shade of brown, with four black specks on each side of his mouth (supposedly hair fociles). The fur coating the rest of Box Boxer's body and ears is orange. The ends of his ears and feet are a creamy yellow, and his feet each have four brown pads on their bottoms like an actual dog's foot. Box Boxer's ear-fists also have what looks like a thumb at the bottom of them, making them look like balled-up fists (this can be seen when he is throwing a punch). Attacks He attacks in several different manners, utilizing his ears in three cases. These include shooting charged-up red projectiles that Kirby can inhale, grabbing Kirby and tossing him up in the air and then clapping him between his two massive ears if he touches him, or punching him. Box Boxer can also leap high into the air and attempt to land on Kirby, creating two Stars on either side of him. If Box Boxer has grabbed a Kirby in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and there are other Kirbys nearby, any damage inflicted on the mid-boss will make him drop whoever he was preparing to clap, saving them from damage (this "rescuing" also applies to some of the game's other bosses, mid-bosses, and certain enemies). When Box Boxer is throwing a punch, if Kirby is right in front of him and is squatting, Box Boxer will pass over Kirby without harming him. Etymology Box Boxer's name is derived from the profession "boxing," referring to his attack style, and the canine breed "boxer," referring to his doggy appearance. His Japanese name バウファイター (Bau Faitā) is derived from "bow-wow", a dog's bark (or a dog itself) and "fighter". Trivia * Box Boxer is a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, using his official artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Only applicable by Lucario, this sticker increases his Aura Attack by 26. * Boxin, the Fighter enemy in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, is considered the disciple of Box Boxer. Artwork Boxboxer.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Beach Volleyball.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery AM Box Boxer.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Box_Boxer_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites KatAM Box Boxer sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad KatAM Box Boxer sprite 2.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (unused palettes) SSBB Box Boxer sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) de:Hau-Wau fr:Kung Fouah it:Bauzer ja:バウファイター zh:斗士狗 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Fighter Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters